Aravea
Aravea is the continent that you, the trainer, explore in Pokemon Genesis. It is home to 886 species of Pokémon and, several more waiting to be discovered!! It has several different environments. The areas you can explore in Aravea are listed below (excluding cities and routes). Abandoned Skyscraper This large building was destroyed during the wars 30 years earlier. It is now home to many different types of Pokémon, such as Drowzee, Hypno, Rattata, Raticate, etc. Team Enigma makes an appearance here. Legendary: Deoxys Abyss Levels Far below Deep City, the Abyss Levels were once a holding tank for ancient and rare Pokémon. By exploring this area, you can find the ancient Pokémon you need to complete your Pokédex. Examples are: Cranidos, Lileep, Armaldo, and other fossils. Almighty Shrine This ancient temple is sealed by doors that can be unlocked with various keys found all around Aravea. You can find mighty Pokémon like Nidoqueen and Nidoking in this area. Legendary: Regigigas Antarctia Antarctia is no fun to navigate. You'll be blasted with icy winds and snow and attacked by vicious Ice Pokémon like Glalie and Sealeo. Rumor has it that Team Enigma has built a massive underground base in this icy wasteland. Aqueous Bog Just like Antarctia, the Bog is not fun to navigate. Croagunk, Masquerain, and Drapion rule the Bog, attacking whenever possible. Within this murky bog is the soggy Flooded Mansion. Baby Island An island covered with Baby Pokémon like Chingling and Pichu. Die-hard trainers come here to collect its rare items. Basalt Cave This now-inactive volcano is where the master trainer Verdea awaits trainers. It is inhabited by bats and other strange creatures. Battle Park See Battle Park. Cavernous Sanctum This church was destroyed in a great explosion many years ago. Now the ghosts of those who died in the explosion roam its halls. Beware, as they will attack you relentlessly.Legendary: Giratina Char Island A horribly humid island in the middle of the sea. It is home to only two species of Pokémon, Ponyta and Rapidash. You can only stay on the island for 2 minutes because of the heat. Chlorine Plant Similar to Char Island, the Chlorine Plant is so noxious that one can only stay in it for 2 minutes. It is also only home to two species, Grimer and Muk. Cloud Tops See Cloud Tops Cocoon Alley In the west part of the massive Tranqualm Forest lises this mysterious tunnel. The statue in the middle can be used to generate Metapod or Kakuna. Cycling Highway Similar to the cycling areas of past Pokémon games, Cycling Highway is only open to those on bikes. Bikers rule this road and Pokémon can be found in the bushes around it. Depth Tower Water halfway fills this tower. Lugians (the followers of the "deity" Lugia) plan to make a pilgrimage to this place at least once in their lives. Lugia resides at the very top. Legendary: Lugia Earth Chasms This underground tunnel connects Aravea, Citaradk Isle, and Orre. It is filled with superheated Pokémon of the Fire, Rock, Earth, and Dark types. Team Enigma escapes from their underground base to Citadark Isle here. Legendary: Heatran Earthen Temple Worshippers of Groudon come here to offer tribute to their king. It is believed that the Groudon species originated here and spread out. One of the rare creatures still remains. Legendary: Groudon Explosion Cave One of the most mysterious landmarks in Aravea. Researchers flock here to study the odd behavioral patterns of the Pokémon that make their homes in its depths. Scientists have reached the conclusion that Pokémon that know the move "Explode" migrate to Explosion Cave during the winter to test their skills against similar Pokémon. Flare Tower People of the Ho-Oen faith try to make a pilgrimage to this tower once in their life. They all worship the Pokémon Ho-Oh. This tower is filled with Fire Type Pokémon. Legendary: Ho-Oh Frazer Fields Old farmer Jet Frazer owns this land. By paying him a small amount, you can hunt for Pokémon on his lands. Miltank and other farm-style Pokémon reside here. Flooded Mansion Deep within Aqueous Bog lies the Flooded Mansion. This mansion was once home to a famous trainer, but it was filled with water in a flood. Swim through with a Pokémon that knows "Surf" and "Dive" to find amazing Water Pokémon. Legendary: Kyogre Ghoul Forest Mysterious paranormal forces pervade this strangely dark forest, creating a sense of chaos and sheer evil. The trainer Mort trains here, bonding with Ghost Types. There are no legendaries within the forest, but there are hundreds of Ghosts and Bugs. Great Caverns Three caves lie on various islands in the North Sea. Each one holds its own mysteries. Frost Grotto Cold and damp, Frost Grotto is home to the chilliest of Pokémon. Venture in here for more than five minutes and your Pokémon will be afflicted with the Freeze Condition. Legendary: Regice Mineral Cave This cavern is home to many Steel Types and minerals. Mine here for Metal Coats, which will evolve certain Pokémon. Legendary: Registeel Quartz Cavern A rocky and hard-to-navigate cavern. Its walls are lined with rocks from different areas around the world, just like the legendary Pokémon within it. Legendary: Regirock THIS PAGE IS CURRENTLY UNFINISHED Category:Pokemon Genesis